


Fling Before The Ring

by PeridotWritesFic



Category: Choices: The Royal Romance, The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Royal Romance Book 3, What Happens In Vegas...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotWritesFic/pseuds/PeridotWritesFic
Summary: My version of how the fling at the end of What Happens in Vegas… should have ended.





	Fling Before The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> My version of how the fling at the end of What Happens in Vegas… should have ended. Main character’s name is Gem Brite and her fiancė is Drake Walker. This story assumes all diamond choices in pursuit of Drake have been used.
> 
> This story uses excerpts of dialogue and narration from the visual novel, The Royal Romance.

You’ve just returned to the hotel from your miniature world tour with your fiancė, Drake.  Drake pulls you into a secluded corner, out of earshot from your friends at the bar.

“Before we turn in for the night… Gem, I hope tonight has been your dream bachelorette party.”

 You smile at Drake. “It’s been absolutely amazing” you reassure him.

Drake smiles back and his shoulders relax slightly. “I’m glad. I wanted it to be extraordinary.”

 His face grows serious, “If there’s _anything_ else that you want to do on your special night, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

 You take a moment to think, and a delightfully devious thought occurs to you. You consider Drake’s face, it would be a risk, but a risk easily worth taking.  You reach out and take his hand.

 “Actually, I _would_ like to have one last fling before we’re married…”

 Drake’s eyes widen and his mouth drops open a bit as you rush to continue, “only if it’s okay with you, of course!”

 You watch with a knot in your stomach as Drake glances back to Liam at the bar, his expression neutral, but his eyes full of pain.

 “If that’s what you want,” he says, voice flat, “I think you should.”

 “You do” you ask, a bit surprised?

There’s resignation in his voice and loss in his eyes when he replies, “What I want, more than anything, is for you to be happy.”  His spine straightens a bit, “And so, if it will make you happy, Brite, I can handle it.”

Drake goes to pull his hand away, but you hang on tight, grabbing his other hand as well.

“I hope you can handle it, because I want my last fling to be with you.”

 It kills you a little inside, the guarded hopeful expression on Drake’s face.  You’ve known about his insecurities, had known they ran deep, but it still hurts to see him hurting, and not believing he’s enough for you.

 You squeeze his hands lightly in yours, “I want to kiss my wonderful, handsome, marshmallow fiancė good night before I head to a dive bar down the street.” When you’re sure he won’t pull away again, you release his hands, hooking your fingers in his belt loops and pull him closer, so you’re standing chest to chest. “And if a ruggedly handsome, roguishly charming stranger with brown hair _happens_ to come in,” you smile flirtatiously at him, “I might just have to have a drink with him.”

“Brite…” Drake’s voice is low and rough with desire but his expression is still skeptical.

 “And if this stranger and I hit it off over a glass or two of whiskey, I might take him back to my room.” You stand on your tiptoes and lean in to whisper in his ear, “ _You wanted to know what it might have been like if we met differently, here’s your chance.  No court, no plots, no titles, just you and me_.” You kiss the skin just under his ear and smirk when you feel him shiver.

“What do you say,” you ask, putting your heels back on the floor and taking a small step back, “can you share me for one night?”

Drake puts an arm around your waist and pulls you back against him with a small smile, “One night only.”  He gives you a long, heated kiss filled with emotion and you kiss him back with equal fervor. When he pulls back, you’re delightedly breathless.

“I’m going to head to bed,” Drake says with a wink, “Just remember, whatever happens, tomorrow you’re all mine.” He gives you one last kiss on the forehead before turning and heading to the elevator bank. 

You turn and head towards your friends at the bar, who turn and smile at you as you approach.

“I hope you all had a good time, in spite of Drake and my impromptu disappearing act.”

 Hana giggles, clearly tipsy and Maxwell gesticulates more flamboyantly than usual. “Of course!  This crew knows how to paaAaaAaartyyy!”

 Liam claps Maxwell on the shoulder, “I think it might be time for the party to end, Maxwell.”

 “Yes,” you agree quickly, “but I’m a little wound up. I’m going for a walk before I turn in.”

“Oh,” Hana says cheerfully, “would you like some company?”

 “I think we’d better get you back to your room to rest, Lady Hana,” Liam interjects, shooting you a knowing look, “I’m sure Lady Gem will be in good hands.”

You give Liam a grateful smile, “Yes, I’m sure I will be. I still have security.” You wish your friends good night before heading out. At the door you look over your shoulder and see Liam guiding Hana and Maxwell to the elevator bank.  Assured that your friends would be fine, and not interrupt you, you head out in search of a dive bar.

 

* * *

 

You’ve only been at the bar long enough to order your drink and find a secluded table near the back when Drake enters. You look down at your whiskey glass as his eyes search the room for you.  When you see him move towards the bar in your peripheral vision, you look up and take him in. He’s wearing jeans again, and that tight shirt you found for him in New York.

You strategically adjust your dress, pulling down the neckline a bit and hitching up the skirt just a tad higher. Taking your glass you down your whiskey and head for the bar, accentuating the swing of your hips.

You lean against the bar a short distance from Drake and order two more fingers of whiskey. The bartender hands you your drinks just as Drake finishes his glass. You walk over to him, noticing the hungry way his eyes roam over you before setting down the fresh glass of whiskey in front of him.

“You look like someone who appreciates a stiff drink, and I appreciate not drinking alone.” You set down your drink on the bar and sit on a stool next to Drake.

He takes a sip, “You guessed right, and I don’t mind keeping a beautiful woman company.” He extends a hand, “Drake.”

You take it and smile at the compliment. “Gem,” you reply, shaking his hand briefly before letting go.  “Do you come here often?”

Drake grins at you, “No, I’m not from around here.  Do you hit on guys in dive bars often?”

You hide another smile behind your drink, taking a quick sip.  “No, this is only the second time I’ve been to a dive bar, but the first was… memorable.”

You swivel towards him and cross your legs, causing your skirt to inch up.  Drake inhales sharply and you feel a rush of confidence.

“Memorable,” Drake asks, feigning ignorance of that meeting, that dive bar, and the kiss you’d shared there?

“Very,” you reply, taking time to sip your drink before continuing, “and I was hoping tonight would be as well…” You trail off, setting your empty glass back on the bar.

“What were you hoping for?” Drake shifts toward you slightly, his eyes burning into yours.

“A fling in Vegas before I leave the country tomorrow.”  You motion to the bartender for your check, “You know what they say, what happens in Vegas…”

Drake rests a hand on your bare thigh, sending tingles up and down your body. “Stays in Vegas,” he finished.  Without taking his eyes off of you, Drake takes his glass and downs it. “I’m all in.”

 

* * *

 

As soon as you enter your hotel room Drake immediately pushes you up against against the door and kisses you urgently. You return the kiss desperately, as though this really were the first and last time you’ll ever get the chance. You reach up and twine your fingers in his hair as you enjoy the warm pressure of his body against yours.

“Drake…” you breathe his name as Drake slowly pulls away from you.

“Just so we’re both clear… what’re we doing, Gem?”.

“Giving in to temptation,” you reply taking Drake by the hand and pulling him further into the room.  “I’ve wanted you since the moment I set eyes on you.”

“I want you too, even if it’s only for tonight.”  Drake wraps his arms around you, a twinkle of humor in his eyes.

“I’m all yours tonight” _and every night_ you add silently to yourself.

“In that case…” and suddenly Drake is kissing you again, hands going to the fastenings of your clothes. Your hands go to the hem of his shirt, helping him out of it as your dress hits the floor. Soon you have each other completely undressed, clothes haphazardly strewn around you.  

“What do you think” you ask pulling back to admire Drake and letting him see all of you?

“I think you’re irresistible” Drake replies, eyes still wandering over you like he’s memorizing the sight.

“And you’re tantalizing,” you say as you stroke your hands down Drake’s arms, “have you always looked so strong and muscular?”

Drake smiles wolfishly down at you, “Heh, I’ll take the compliment.”

His lips find your neck as his hands find your hips, steering you backwards towards the bed.  You moan and stumble slightly, clinging to his biceps. Drake chuckles and keeps you steady until your legs hit the edge of the bed.

You sink down onto the mattress and Drake follows you, bracing himself over you.

“Gem…” He says your name like a prayer and then he’s kissing down your body.  “Does this feel good?”

You gasp as his kisses lead between your legs, “Wonderful,” you breathe, “but I’d like it rougher.”

Drake looks up at you from between your legs, lips wet and eyes dark. “Anything you want.”

He kisses and nips back up your body making you whine and squirm beneath him.

“Drake, yes...more,” you moan, hands buried in his silky hair.  Your heart is pounding in anticipation when Drake finally sinks onto you and starts moving in a punishing rhythm.

“Oh my god…” Drake exclaims.  You wrap your legs around him, chanting his name as heat and tension build within you.  It fills you completely before bursting in waves of ecstasy, Drake following closely behind you.

Some time later, you lie in bed with Drake, each of you catching your breath in each other’s arms.  

“You are... unbelievable, Brite.”

You look at the satisfied smile on Drake’s face and can’t help but smile back. “I never told you my last name, remember?”

Drake scoffs before you continue, “You were pretty incredible yourself.  We have chemistry.”

“I’ll say.” Drake’s smile dims, “So what happens now?  Does your fling end with you kicking your lover out before anyone finds us together?”

You pull yourself on top of Drake, holding him tight and snuggling into his chest. “No.  It ends with us falling asleep together and me waking up to my sexy fiancė in the morning.”

You feel more than hear Drake chuckle before he covers both of you with a blanket and wraps his arms around your waist.

“Alright, good night, Gem.”

“G’night…” you yawn, already half asleep and eyes already shut when Drake turns out the light.


End file.
